An electronic device (e.g., robot) is designed to provide users with various services. There are various types of robots including concierge service robots, talking robots, and social robots. The robots may be mainly categorized into two categories according to their mobility characteristics: immobile robot fixed at a position and mobile robot navigating in a given environment. In particular, a mobile robot may be designed to stay around a user to execute a command entered by the user.